Driving hand tools, such as spanners, wrenches, are used to drive an object by rotating the object repeatedly. However in the present invention, the hand tool has a unique function which is only used with fixed type driving head. In one prior art, a spanner has a D shape ratchet spanner. The spanner can be engaged with various sockets and thus it is convenient in use. However the prior art is only used with socket, while many different assemblies cannot be used with the spanner. Thereby the function is confined in a narrow scope.
Therefore, the prior art is not practical and not useful. Thus, there is an eager demand for a novel design which can improve this prior art defect.